100 percent pure cocoa powder
by i.eccentrica
Summary: The cocoa wars. It all started with a Thermo flasks, a case of ownership and lots of hot cocoa in summer. And of course he blamed it all on the pink haired freak with smiles like candied plums.


We're as different as day and night yet dusk and dawn still share the same twilight.

* * *

A wooden plank hangs from an old oak tree, supported only by the ropes that dangled from the old tree's limb, tied and knotted at both ends of the plank. Anyone would agree that it is a poor excuse of a swing.

"Get off." The shocking mess of pink fuzz turns to face a rather grouchy boy clad in black with a very oddly styled hair.

"Wh-what? " Doe like eyes stare back, it's an impossible shade of green he thinks. The little girl takes note that it is a very pretty boy is glaring at her.

"This is my swing," The boy declared, voice laced with annoyance.

"No, it's not. It's mine, I always play here in the morning." The girl fired back, eyes flashing like lights.

"Too bad, I always play here in the afternoon, so it's mine too!" Was that a pout she saw?

Silence fills the air before the girl spoke.

She cracks the widest grin the boy has ever seen, it's not ear to ear but it seems to make her eyes look even bigger and he doesn't like the tone of voice she was using, it was sweet like sugar reminded him of candied plums eaten in the winter.

"Then, I guess it just has to be our swing from now on."

He couldn't say no.

**

* * *

Eye-catch**: Silhouettes of a little boy and a girl bickering next to a tree-swing on a hill as the sky dyes pink, blue and purple.

* * *

"My name's Haruno Sakura!"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Well then, Sasuke-kun. Let me introduce you to the best thing in the world!"

"You shutting up?"

" No silly, hot chocolate! "

* * *

The next day she came back with two silver thermo flasks in her hands. She was panting from all the running she did to get up the hill as fast as her short 10 year old legs could carry her. After waiting to catch her breathe, she shoves out her left arm right into his face with one of the flask at the receiving end. Her eyes are twinkling like never before.

He is bewildered at first before he hesitantly takes his hands out of his pocket and accepts her offering. You can't refuse eyes like those after all. Sasuke studies the conical object before opening the lid, a warm aroma invades his senses while steam swirls out.

"Your giving me hot chocolate in the middle of summer?" he raises a questioning brow. This girl is beyond weird.

"Yep, my mama says that it warms the heart and soul, and seeing that you're so cold and stoic all the time, it'll probably do you some good."

"…. Stoic?'

"Yeah, it means someone like you, sasy-kun! I learned that in the dictionary yesterday."

He pauses to find a line to retort to that.

"…. Whatever, pinky." Smooth.

"Your not very creative are you? Well, what you waiting for, drink it!"

She watches him with expecting eyes that beam at him like spotlights.

He regards the girl and then the steaming brown liquid suspiciously, is she trying to poison him or something?

Just for added caution he lifts the metallic canteen to his nose and takes a few whiffs of the sweet smelling liquid that could potentially kill him.

"Oh Gosh, just drink it already, it's not like I'm trying to kill you! "A frustrated sigh escapes her mouth and as if to prove her point, she uncaps the lid of her own silver flask and gracelessly gulps down a mouthful of the hot chocolate.

Satisfied but still wary, he brings it too his mouth and takes a few slow sips. Excited green pools stare back at him.

"So, how's the hot chocolate?"

Silence fills the air as he chooses he's words.

"It's too sweet."

"Humph, fine, don't appreciate it! I made it myself too, I don't see you making a better cup!" A pout makes its way onto her features. Those big flash light eyes seem to scream "Feel guilty!" at him.

Then, a glint enters in her eyes; Sasuke notes that it's the very same glint from when they first met. Her eyes are like headlights, and Sasuke gets more unsettled by the moment.

"Oh, oh, I know! We can make each other hot chocolate instead." She chirps, excitement clearly piqued.

"Hn." She notes that he doesn't accept nor decline and concludes it to be a positive answer.

"Aa, yours would still be too sweet anyway." His facial expression doesn't change but there's an undertone of amusement in his words.

"Argh. You ungrateful brat! You're on." Sasuke can't help but feel a little bit unnerved, he hasn't known this weird girl for more than 4 hours and she's already getting under his skin.

On a hill under a tree, a boy and a girl sit side by side next to a hanging plank, the evening rays glint off the metallic surface of their flasks as the sun dips into the far horizon.

.

.

.

The next day, a second boy with eyes as bright as the sky they watched came running up the hill claiming the swing was his.

.

.

* * *

"So, how is it?"

Grin. She's ready to wipe that smug smirk off his pretty face.

"It's too bitter."

Damn you stupid Uchiha pride.

* * *

i am a girl and i like cheese .Deal with it.

once upon a time, i found this story rotting in my hard-drive from years ago (back when i had a fandom for sasusaku) . i think i'm going to barf from the cheesy-ness now.

This was actually a multi-chapter story but i could just leave it here and make it a one-shot, since i'm not sure if i should keep going.


End file.
